


Things Will Never Be The Same Again

by sashet



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashet/pseuds/sashet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel finally realise that they need to be together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Will Never Be The Same Again

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song Never Be the Same Again by Mel C from her album Northern Star  
> Written by Chisholm/Lawrence/Cruz/Lopez/Martin  
> Courtesy of: EMI/BMI/UNI Music Publishing/Max Hill/Notting Hill Music
> 
> With deep and abiding thanks to Dr. D for going above and beyond the call of duty with this one
> 
> Original written and published: May 21st 2007 - so it probably isn't that good

**Things Will Never Be The Same Again.**

 _I call you up whenever things go wrong  
You’re always there; you are my shoulder to cry on  
I can’t believe it took me quite so long  
To take the forbidden step  
This is something that I might regret._

To Jack O’Neill the feeling of a firm hand on his cock caressing him, arousing him in a way he had almost forgotten, save in his dreams, made him moan. He writhed with pleasure as the skilful hands traced up and down the length of his now rock hard cock pushing him closer to his ultimate pleasure.

He reached out and took hold of the sweat soaked body above and around him pulling it down closer and closer until he could finally capture the sweet lips in a searing kiss. He opened his eyes to be met with twinkling pleasure in eyes so blue they rivalled the clearest summer sky and he knew he was the luckiest man alive.

He broke the kiss but before he could utter the words his heart was bursting with, the loud shrill ring of his bedside telephone jolted him cruelly awake. He twisted amongst the mess of bedclothes as he blindly reached for the phone his heart still pounding in his chest and his cock still painfully hard – that bit hadn’t been a dream - his pleasant mood rapidly evaporating as he finally grabbed the receiver and pulled the offending object to his ear.

“O’Neill” he barked gruffly into the phone. If there was one thing guaranteed to piss him off it was being woken from a really hot dream and this one had been HOT!

“Err, sorry Jack, did I wake you?” Daniel’s voice was weary tinged with pain and worry and a dozen other emotions that Jack didn’t pick up on as he fought down the irrational rush of panic that filled his mind.

Did he know? He couldn’t know. Could he?

“Hell no Daniel, I was doing laundry, of course you woke me!” and then worried that Daniel would just hang up he added “it’s no problem Daniel – what’s up?”

“Well obviously not you!” Daniel quipped back.

“But I am now so….” Jack chided hoping to get Daniel to do the talking and give him time to get himself back under control. To get his heart to stop pounding and his cock to stop aching which, he had realized, around Daniel and Daniel’s voice and Daniel’s eyes and Daniel’s body he was finding harder and harder to do.

“I was thinking about our last mission and…..” Daniel’s voice trailed off.

“I thought I told you that thinking was bad for you.”

“But those people Jack… they …...why?. ..what did WE ever do to them?” His words, which had started measured and controlled, ended rushed and emotional as he let his thoughts drift back to that last horrible, botched mission.

Jack could almost hear Daniel’s thoughts down the phone line and without difficulty he could picture him pacing around his apartment, alternately hugging himself with his free hand and then waving it in helpless, questioning gestures as if either action would somehow bring him the answers he sought.

Daniel’s voice once more interrupted his thoughts with another train of questions without answers.

He didn’t have the answers, he wished he did. He wished he wasn’t at the other end of the phone. He wished he could just go back to bed, go back to his hot dream.  
Go back to Daniel.

He could hear the pain in Daniel’s voice now, not just the physical pain from his injuries but also the mental pain, the pain that came from him not wanting to accept the fact that his words, his greatest weapon, his greatest asset had failed him, failed his team and they had all paid the painful price. Jack knew then that if he didn’t act Daniel would end up on a dark spiral of self destructive, negativity that would end up with him in the ‘care’ of Dr McKenzie and as long as Jack had breath in his body he would never let that happen.

“Daniel?”

No response.

“Daniel” this time Jack’s voice was more forceful cutting across Daniel’s tirade of questions, theories and half baked attempts at rationalization.

“Yes Jack?”

For a moment Jack hesitated, what if he said what he wanted to now and it sent Daniel running for cover. He wasn’t sure what the outcome would be but he knew that if he didn’t try he would regret it for the rest of his life.

“Daniel, look I know it’s late but if you want to come over and talk about it…..”

For Daniel those words were enough to stop him in full flow. Jack wanted him to come over and talk… now… at 3.00 in the morning!

Unheard of, although not Daniel had to admit, unwanted.

He knew that Jack would always listen to him, always offer his often simplistic homespun take on his latest theory and ridicule his taste in art and literature and television. They were friends and that’s what friends do – they listen, they banter and then they get on with life. Nothing deep and meaningful, no soul searching, just banter the occasional frank exchange of views and back to work.

Daniel had come to realise over the last few months that as much as he wanted that with Jack he also wanted more….so much more. He wanted Jack to hold him, to kiss him, to caress him, to make all the bad things in his life go away… even for just one night. Well maybe, just maybe he thought, if he held his nerve and if he hadn’t read Jack’s increasingly clumsy attempts to hide his own feelings wrongly, then perhaps tonight could be that night.

“Jack, are you serious? You do know what the time is don’t you?”

“Yes Daniel” Daniel could hear the underlying sarcasm in Jack’s tone “I know EXACTLY what time it is.”

“Well… if you’re sure.”

“Daniel!” that was Jack at his whiny petulant best and Daniel knew if he didn’t take Jack up on his offer right now then he would loose the best chance he had, not only to talk through what happened during the mission but also to see if he dared to tell Jack just how hot he thought he was and just what he wanted to do with him!

“Ok….Ok… I’m on my way.”

Both men hung up almost at the same moment. Both men’s hands were clammy and their hearts were racing. Both men wondered if when the time came could they, would they, dare they go through with what they both wanted. Neither man knew that they wanted the same thing.

Daniel probably broke a dozen traffic regulations as he sped over to Jack’s house and it was only the fact that it was 3.00 in the morning and the traffic between the two houses was virtually non-existent that allowed him to get away with it. Realizing that his haste made him look… desperate... he then sat in his car around the corner from Jack’s house for almost 15 minutes before he couldn’t stand the tension building inside him any longer and pulled slowly round and onto the drive.

With a final check on his rapidly deserting senses he took a final deep breath, told himself for the millionth time that what will be will be and eased his aching body from his car.

Jack had been pacing since he put the phone down, too nervous to even think straight. What had he done? Why had he invited Daniel over? Had he lost the last of his reason? His heart and mind and especially his body told him no... he had done what needed to be done, what he should have done a long time ago. His only nagging doubt was what if he’d read Daniel wrongly and he didn’t feel the same way… what if his actions ruined their friendship? To never have Daniel he could just about live with but to loose him as a friend that would be unbearable.

The sound of Daniel’s car on his drive stopped his thoughts in their tracks. No more time to wonder ‘what if?’ now it was time for action. Stopping the urge he felt to rush to the door hurl it open grab Daniel and kiss him hard, he instead took a deep breath and waited for the knock that he hoped would eventually end in the change in their lives that, unbeknown to him ,they both wanted.

**************

 _Come on, come on  
Nothing ventured, nothing gained  
You are the one  
The lonely heart that can’t be tamed  
Come on, come on  
I’m hoping that you feel the same  
This is something that I can’t forget_

Jack and Daniel were in the living room. Jack was staring at the stars through the full length windows whilst Daniel sat quietly in an armchair hugging a mug of hot coffee. Jack watched him through the glass thinking how he looked tired and hurt, thinking how he wanted to just take him in his arms and hold him. Instead he finally turned back into the room picked up his own coffee and sat down opposite Daniel.

“So Daniel… you’ve got me up, you’ve driven half way across town, you’ve got the last of my coffee and now all of a sudden you don’t want to talk.”

Daniel didn’t look up from his coffee; he just shrugged and blew on the hot liquid, letting the silence stretch on into the night. He knew what he wanted to say he just didn’t know how to. Should he talk about the mission, about how his actions or lack of actions, lack of ability had caused them all to be captured and beaten or should he just come out and say what he felt?

“It really wasn’t your fault Daniel; they were an ignorant, insular bunch of bullies who were just spoiling for a fight. Don’t be so hard on yourself, everybody makes mistakes, and yours was to get one simple word wrong. Hell that’s no big deal I get words wrong every day!”

Jack’s words broke the spell that seemed to have held Daniel in its grasp since he had arrived and he finally looked up, looked Jack in the eye and opened his heart to him.

“Yes but when you say the wrong thing people don’t get hurt. Look at us…look at what I did to us.” He winced as he flung an arm in the direction of Jack and his fading bruises.

“Daniel, stop this. Nobody died out there, yes we got a little banged up but that comes with the job, we’re all still here and we’ll all be fine. So ease up on the guilt trip Daniel. It wasn’t your fault it was just one of those things that happens.”

As he was speaking Jack got up put down his coffee and closed the distance between the two of them, placing a consoling hand on Daniels’ shoulder. He felt his whole body tingle at the touch and hoped that the tremor he felt run through him hadn’t been transmitted to Daniel. He squeezed his shoulder reassuringly relishing the feel of the firm body beneath his fingers and tried to steady his suddenly racing heart.

He had touched, held, pulled and pushed Daniel many, many times in the years they had worked together, but never before had he felt his own body react to those actions in the way it was reacting to that gentle touch on his shoulder.

When he felt Daniel’s hand close over his own he almost exploded with the pleasure. It was now or never, nothing ventured, nothing gained he told himself but before he had a chance to do or say anything more, the unexpected happened. Daniel lifted his hand from his shoulder and took it to his lips, kissing the palm.

“Thanks Jack” he whispered not letting go of Jack’s hand as he spoke, if anything he held it just a little tighter like he was somehow afraid that it wasn’t real. He held his breath for just a second afraid that his actions would have Jack running for cover but, when he let it go, Jack’s hand was still in his and his heart was in his mouth.

Without breaking the touch, Jack squeezed himself onto the arm of the chair his body contacting with Daniel’s in several places and, everywhere it did he felt a spark of pleasure flare deep in his soul. He twisted his hand in Daniel’s grasp until he could pull their hands to his own lips and repay the kiss with one of his own.

“You’re welcome Daniel, just don’t do it again” he teased, ruffling Daniels’ hair with his free hand and then gently leaning in to kiss his lips. This time the tremble that ran through them both was felt by the other.

*********************

 _I thought that we would just be friends  
Things will never be the same again  
It’s just the beginning, it’s not the end  
Things will never be the same again  
It’s not a secret any more  
Now you’ve opened up the door  
Starting tonight and from now on  
We’ll never, never be the same again_

The room suddenly seemed so quiet as both men assimilated what had just happened. Three small kisses and their worlds had changed. Did those three small kisses mark the start of their journey from friends to lovers? They both hoped so.

“Jack?”

“Daniel?”

Their words were simultaneous as was the look they shot in each others direction. They both saw not the horror on the face of the other that they had so feared but contentment, a realization and the beginnings of happiness.

Jack was the first to react.

“Yes Daniel?” He hadn’t let go of Daniel’s hand yet nor did he ever want to.

“Did you just kiss me?”

“Yes Daniel, but in my defence you started it!”

“Right, sooooo….”

“So, so, I just kissed you Daniel and all you can say is SO!” Jack’s attempts at righteous indignation fell flat, destroyed by the boyish laughter in his tone.

“So shut up and do it again” Daniel demanded.

Jack wanted a witty response but words failed him unlike his body which almost of its own volition took Daniel into a strong embrace and a kiss that lasted almost forever.

It was the lack of air and, if truth be told, the terrible crick Jack was getting in his neck from being perched on the arm of the chair whilst he kissed the life out of Daniel that finally forced him to break off his kiss. He pulled back and stared at Daniel whose lips, like his own, were red and swollen, glistening from the last traces of their kiss.

“Like that?” he asked his voice a little husky with growing emotion.

Daniel took a long moment to answer, a long moment during which his emotions tumbled and turned inside him finally settling with a euphoric ‘YES!’ in the place where since Sha’re’s death only the darkness had lived.

“Well…. That wasn’t bad, but I think you can do better, much better.”

Jack was more than happy to oblige.

**********************

 _Now I know that we were close before  
I’m glad I realized I need you so much more  
And I don’t care what everyone will say  
But it’s about you and me  
And we’ll never be the same again_

The hours until dawn passed in a blur for Jack and Daniel. They talked a little, they kissed a lot. They explored each other inch by inch, until they lay naked on the couch, their clothes unceremoniously left where they had fallen.

They needed nothing now except to be with each other, like this.

“Daniel, can I ask you something?”

“Sure Jack”

“When did you, well…. you know… you and me?”

Daniel had to smile at Jack’s clumsy attempt to ask a simple question. He was still finding out things about Jack that until now he had never known. Like how he hated having his feet tickled and how his back still bore the faint scars of his imprisonment in Iraq and also how, given the fact they were naked in each others arms, asking a simple question could leave the Air Force’s best blushing and stumbling over his words like a kid on prom night.

He paused in his exploration of Jack’s body, eliciting a moan of displeasure from his soon to be lover, thought for a moment and then resumed his gentle stroking of Jack’s chest and belly.

“I didn’t, not for sure, not until tonight. I mean I THOUGT you were giving off some pretty big hints but…”

“Shit!” Jack was suddenly worried that if Daniel had picked up on his signals then maybe everybody else had as well and he thought he had been pretty subtle too. Obviously not and now who knew how much trouble he might have landed himself, in fact both of them in.

“Don’t worry Jack.” Daniel purred in his ear “ I’m pretty sure nobody else realized and if they did, well nobody would really believe that you could be…. GAY.” His last word was accompanied by the first stroke to touch Jack’s cock and Jack didn’t have the ability to worry any more.

“Daniel” he mumbled.

“MMM”

“Want to move this to the bedroom, my back is killing me!”

********************

 

 _Check it out  
Night and day  
Black sand to red clay  
The US to UK  
NYC to LA  
From sidewalks to highways  
See, things will never be the same again  
What I’m saying  
My mind frame never changed  
‘Til you came and rearranged_

 _But sometimes it seems  
Completely forbidden  
To discover those feelings  
That we kept so well hidden  
Where there’s no competition  
And you render my condition  
Though improbable  
It’s not impossible  
For a love that can be unstoppable_

Jack’s bed was still the unmade mess of his hastily, rudely awakened dream, a dream that he hoped would soon become a reality. Daniel didn’t seem to mind as he took a suddenly hesitant Jack by the hand and led him to the bed.

It seemed that at least for now Daniel was in charge in this relationship and Jack didn’t care. In fact Jack didn’t care about very much right now except pleasing Daniel. It had been a long time since he had been intimate with any one let alone a man, he wasn’t a virgin in the field of gay sexual relationships just very, very out of practice. He hoped it was like riding a bike or breathing, something you never forgot how to do. Daniel wasn’t slow to pick up on Jack’s hesitation.

Stopping beside the bed Daniel took Jack in his arms and kissed him gently, feeling the other man tremble at his touch, feeling his hard cock against his thigh.

“I never answered your question.”

“Which one?”

“About us.. how long had I known.”

“Right.” Jack wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation – his body was so overwhelmed with the sensations Daniel was sending through him just by his touches and his kisses. He was having a hard time even remembering to breathe properly and that told him that when, if…no when… they finally got to the sex part he could be in real trouble.

Daniel was now focussing his attention on Jack’s collar bone, teasing it with kisses and gentle bites. Every time he took Jack’s flesh in his teeth he could hear the groan of pleasure and feel the tremors that shook Jack. His own pleasure was heightened by the knowledge of what he was doing to Jack and by his thoughts of how he would react when they finally gave into their deepest needs. He had waited what had seemed like a lifetime to reach this moment, the moment that he knew he was so much in love with somebody that he would rather die than be without them.

“So…ah…oh… God…. Daniel!”

“Good?” Daniel questioned needlessly. The fact that he had a virtually boneless Jack in his arms had already answered that question.

“What do you think?” came his breathless half whispered half moaned answer.

“So Jack” yet more teasing with his tongue and his teeth, moving down his chest until he reached a nipple which for the next few minutes was the subject of his intense attention and the end to ANY conversation either of them may have thought of having.

Eventually, when Daniel was fully satisfied that Jack’s nipple had suffered enough pleasure and reminded by his own rock hard erection which was aching fit to burst he broke off his torment, “You want to talk or you want to…..”

Daniel never got a chance to finish his question as from somewhere Jack had found his ability to move again and with a swift concise action he had twisted the pair of them onto the bed, locking their bodies close together as they fell amongst the already tangled sheets.

“Right… no more talking Daniel..” Daniel was in no doubt as to what Jack wanted to do and it wasn’t talking.

“Yes Daniel, no more talking”

*****************************

 

 _But wait, there are fine lines between  
Fate and Destiny  
Do you believe in the things that were  
Just meant to be  
When you tell me the stories of your  
Quest for me  
Picturesque is the picture you paint  
Effortlessly_

 _And as our energies mix  
And begin to multiply  
Everyday situations  
They start to simplify  
And things will never be the same  
Between you and I  
We intertwined our life forces  
And now we’re unified  
Yeah_

Jack was now living his dream, the one in which he made love to Daniel, the one in which Daniel made love to him. The one in which they laughed and cried, loved and lived as one.

This time when he reached out to the body above his own it was flesh and blood the stuff of his dreams made real. The eyes that sparkled down at him, the lips that brushed his own, the body that pressed itself to him… it was ALL real.

Was it fate that had brought them finally to each others’ arms? Was it destiny or just gold old fashioned luck? Jack wasn’t sure he believed in fate or destiny and he firmly believed you made your own luck, but whatever it was the end result was here in his arms, in his bed and hopefully now MORE in his life than just a friend.

They could both feel the others energy, the others heartbeat and the others needs Words had become unnecessary as they continued their slow, sensuous exploration of each other. Gentle encouraging gestures showed the soon to be lovers the good places and occasionally the bad places on the others body until the moment came when there was no more exploring to be done and only one thing left to do.

“Daniel?”

“Mmm” Daniel was preoccupied with Jack’s earlobe

“I want you; I want to make love to you ….now.”

Daniel’s preoccupation was suddenly at an end as he digested Jack’s words. This was it, this was what he had dreamed, but hardly dared to hope, would happen all those long hours ago when he picked up the phone looking for a shoulder to cry on. He propped himself up on one elbow so that he could see all of Jack’s face and watch his reactions. He knew he was sure that complying with Jack’s request was something he wanted to do more than anything but he had to be sure that Jack wanted it too and that he wasn’t just saying it because he thought it was what he was expected to say.

“You know if we do this, then we can never go back to the way we were?”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

“Not for me.”

“Daniel, stop worrying we’ll be fine. I know what I’m asking you to do and if you don’t want to…”

“NO Jack, no way! It’s what I want, what I’ve wanted for weeks, months probably even since the first time I ever saw you.”

“The first time eh?” Jack’s ego swelled a little at the thought that Daniel might have been hot for him for YEARS!

“Actually… maybe not the first time, then I thought you were an uptight military ass with a death wish.”

“Gee thanks, well I thought you were just another geek.” Jack reached up to affectionately ruffle Daniel’s hair as he spoke, “ But now I know better.”

“You do?”

”Yes, I do. Now I know that not only are you most definitely still a geek but now you are the geek that I’m in love with so get yourself down here and show me you love me too. Please Daniel I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Daniel was in no doubt about the sincerity of Jack’s words as he watched his face whilst he talked. This was turning out to be more perfect than he could ever have wished for. He knew that Jack was right, they would be fine, in fact they would be better than fine and that now it was time for actions and not words.

Daniel slid back down the bed until his face was nestling against Jack’s groin, his vision filled by the impressive sight of Jack’s rock hard erection. He wanted to know how Jack smelt and tasted so he took a gentle hold of his cock and engulfed it in his warm wet welcoming mouth. It tasted and smelt like Jack, all manly with just a hint of the woody smell that Daniel knew was Jack’s favored shower gel. He savoured every inch of Jack’s cock teasing it with his tongue while allowing his hands to cup and fondle Jacks’ full, heavy balls.

For Jack the first feelings that flew through his body as Daniel took him into his mouth were a million times more intense than even his wildest dreams had allowed. He gasped and then moaned and then panted and then moaned some more as Daniel’s skilful tongue played his cock like the expert he was. It had been so long, so very long since he had felt this way, in fact since he had felt at all and now he never wanted those feeling to end. NEVER.

“Daniel” he murmured, “Daniel, Daniel, Daniel” He couldn’t get enough of saying his name, of feeling his strong body ripple under his touch and of the immense feeling of completeness that came with the knowledge that all too soon he would share himself with his lover in the most perfect way.

Daniel broke from his worship of Jack’s cock stopping the protest that spilled from Jack’s lips with a deep kiss. Jack could taste his cock in the kiss, weird he thought but nice weird!

“Do you have any lube Jack?”

“Bedside table… drawer….”

Without completely breaking their bodies contact with each other Daniel, showing a remarkable agility that Jack made a mental note to revisit, snaked across the bed and retrieved the lube. The lecherous smile on his face when he returned to Jack’s arms just made the Air Force man harder than he ever believed possible.

“Jack?”

“What?”

“Sure?”

“Yes!”

“Sure?”

“Daniel….. I’m sure, certain, 100% A OK.”

“Well, if you’re sure….”

Jack didn’t know whether to punch Daniel or to kiss him… he choose the latter trying to convey with every fibre of his being just how sure he was.

“Daniel... I love you... I’ve never been so sure of anything... please … “

Daniel didn’t speak, he couldn’t, the plaintive, pleading tone to Jack’s voice, the earnest soulful look in his eyes and the feel of his still rock hard erection pressing against him were all just so beautiful, so breathtaking that he couldn’t find the words he wanted.

Instead he once more took Jack’ cock into his mouth and with the deftest of moves, his cunningly skilful tongue took Jack right to the edge of his passion and then with a little help from a finger that Jack hadn’t even felt enter him, pushing against his prostate, it was all too late and with a cry Jack came spilling his load down Daniel’s waiting, eager throat.

Jack thought his world had ended. In that one moment he could feel everything and then nothing. He felt like he could touch the stars and then he couldn’t even feel Daniel. Maybe he passed out briefly he didn’t know and he didn’t care… he couldn’t care.. it took more effort than he had left.

He remembered he had felt his orgasm building, rushing on him, not in the normal slow languid way it did when he dreamt of Daniel and woke to find his own hand on his cock, but like an explosion of emotions, all sudden and jumbled. He remembered that at that last final blessed moment of release he had shouted Daniel’s name and dug his hands into the flesh of his back and shoulders as he rode the waves of orgasm that unleashed their power through him. After that, after that there was a time when he couldn’t remember anything, couldn’t think about anything and really didn’t care about anything…. Except Daniel.

Daniel knew the second before Jack did that he was going to cum. How he knew that, he didn’t know – he just did. They were so in tune to each other that Daniel had just enough time to wonder why they had both taken so long to get to this point before the scream of his name on Jack’s lips brought him back to reality. Jack’s cum was hot, sticky and sweet and seemingly endless! Daniel was determined not to waste a single drop and used every technique and trick he could to make sure that he didn’t. Daniel knew that he would remember this moment, this very moment for the rest of his life. He hoped there would be many more like it but this one would always be special, always be the best.

Jack was now spent and boneless in his arms, barely breathing and yet so alive. Daniel wanted him now more than ever before, wanted to be inside him, to make love to him and with him. To be one.

“Jack?” No response.

Daniel brushed a stray hair from Jack’s forehead and then bent to kiss him. Like the fairytales of their youth the kiss seemed to revive Jack and his eyes fluttered open and after a second or two focused on Daniel.

Jack felt lips against his own and tasted his own salty cum as he forced his eyes open to look into the face of the man who was now and would always be his lover.  
There was so much that he wanted to say he didn’t know where to start and was grateful when once again Daniel took the lead.

“You OK?” his lover asked.

Jack just nodded unable even to form a simple yes as his emotions welled and crashed about inside him. He hadn’t felt like this since… well he’d never felt like this and had never expected to. His body reacted quicker than his brain and his hand snaked down to find Daniel’s erection and he tilted his head, the unasked question ‘you?’ flitted across his eyes.

“MMM…. Please” Daniel was now once more all too aware of his own aching need. His need to be inside of Jack and his need for release. Reaching once more for the lube he groaned as Jack’s hand started a rhythmic sliding up and down his cock.

“Jack?”

“What?”

“That’s nice, very nice but….”

“You want me to stop?”

“I want you to let me make love to you… properly….inside you…”

Jack stilled his hand and Daniel wondered if he’d gone too far, too soon. He didn’t know if Jack had ever been with another man that way before, he’d just never thought about it until that very moment. Daniel himself wasn’t promiscuous but he had, had several male partners even in the last few years, causal throw away, scratch an itch, kind of sex, and he was used to it. He’d just never thought that maybe Jack hadn’t.

“I’m sorry Jack, if you don’t want to then that’s fine.”

“No Daniel I do – I really do.. it’s just.. well it’s been a long time since.. well since you know…. A long time.”

“Jack … I love you and I’d never do anything to hurt you… I promise. I’ll be careful, we’ll go slow, I’ll stop whenever you say so. Just please let me try”

Jack hadn’t heard anything after Daniel told him that he loved him.

“Daniel…did you just say that you love me?”

“Yes Jack – I love you – why?”

“No reason..” the smile that creased Jack’s face lit the whole room.

“So…?” Daniel waved a heavily lubed finger in Jack’s direction his smile rapidly becoming a smirk. Jack just nodded took a deep breath and gave himself to the tender loving hands of Daniel.

Never before had Daniel taken such care and such enjoyment from the act of preparing his lover to take him fully inside them. With a reverence that he normally only reserved for his most precious artefacts he gently slid first one and then another and finally a third finger into Jack’s ass. He was slow and careful, methodical in his preparation and his execution. He allowed Jack all the time he needed to adjust to the growing fullness inside him, encouraging him with words and actions until he was happy that they were both as prepared as they could be.

Withdrawing his fingers he lifted Jack’s ass a little further off the bed by pushing a pillow under his hips and positioning his legs to give him the easiest access to him.  
Daniel rested his cock at the entrance to Jack’s hole and as he bent to kiss and nip at Jack’s exposed nipple he slid inside him, slowly but fully savoring every second of the hot tight feeling that encompassed his raging erection.

Jack gasped at the feeling. Daniel gasped at the feeling. Neither man ever remembered feeling this way before.

For Jack the initial burning in his ass gave way to a pleasure that fuelled his own desires and started his own erection returning. He could feel every inch of Daniel inside him, filling him, moving inside him twisting and turning until the moment that Daniel found his prostate and his world just exploded around him.

“OH God DANIEL…yes… “

Daniel, always happy to oblige, plundered Jack’s prostate until he forced a dry orgasm from him. Then he turned his mind to his own pleasure, a pleasure he had fought to hold back for far too long. Clearing his mind of everything except the sensations in and around his cock he began to hasten his thrusting twisting and writhing inside of Jack stimulating every cell of his being. He mumbled words that Jack couldn’t make out, maybe they weren’t even English, until at the very moment of his release he cried out Jack’s name clear and loud and long.

For what seemed like a lifetime they lay in each other’s arms, each tightly holding the other, afraid that if they let go they might wake to find it had all been just a dream. They didn’t need words. They just needed each other.

They had spent too long repressing their feelings for each other, too long worrying and wondering what if. Now they were together and they would stay together.

Things would never be the same again.


End file.
